Ice Cream, Ice Cream, Ice Cream!
by RainyEthel
Summary: "It's all ice cream, ice cream, ice cream with you! What about me?" It's Valentine's day and Kaito seems more interested in ice cream than Miku. How will she get her perfect date like this? Please read! XD


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Yeah, just a story idea I had. Hopefully it's not too stupid… ~Enjoy!

Miku was really looking forward to this date. She had been talking about it for weeks. And it was finally the big day; Valentine's Day.

She walked up to Kaito's front door, wearing her best dress. It was red with a stylish buckle around the waist. It came down nearly to her knees, fanning out only slightly to give off a cuter appearance.

She felt like the most beautiful girl in the world in that outfit. The only problem was the shoes. It wasn't that she didn't have any shoes to match, she had plenty. It was just that she didn't have THE shoes to match. You know that feeling when you see THE shoes and all the other shoes, the ones that were fine before, fall in comparison? Well that had happened to Miku.

She saw them in the mall. It was like love at first sight. They would be perfect for her dress. The only problem was that today was Valentine's Day and she'd only get payed from her part-time job tomorrow. So, unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to buy them and wear them on Valentine's Day.

"Oh well," she told herself, "I look good enough as it is."

She raised her hand and knocked on the door. Even without the shoes, Kaito would notice how beautiful she looked, right?

Lately Kaito had seemed distant, like his mind was somewhere else. All he seemed to care about these days was ice cream. When they went out all he would eat was ice cream, all he could see were ice cream shops, all he would discuss was ice cream flavours. It was just ice cream, ice cream, ice cream with him.

Was she jealous of ice cream? Of course not. She just didn't see why he had to love it so much.

The door opened. Kaito stood in the doorway looking overjoyed. He held an ice cream cone in his hand…

"Hey, Miku! How are you? Come in!"

She did. She followed him into the living room.

He didn't so much as look at her outfit. She felt a sting of hurt. What the heck! She looked super cute! How could he just ignore her? Was he even a male?

"Do you want some ice cream? There's some in the fridge. It's vanilla."

"No, thank you." She said cooly, "I'm don't want to get any on my DRESS."

"Hmmm, okay," He plopped down on his couch, missing her obvious emphasis on the word dress.

She looked at him. He didn't look dressed for a Valentine's date. There was no way he could forget, was there?

"Kaito…"

"Huh?"

"Do you remember what day it is?"

"Yeah. It's Saturday."

Miku sighed, trying to keep her cool, "Yeah, and it's also Valentine's day."

Kaito took a lick of his cone, looking stupidly surprised. "Is it?"

"Of course it is, Kaito! What's going on with you?"

He looked back and forth, "Nothing… What's up with you?"

Now she was beginning to get frustrated. "Don't you even remember our date? The one I've been talking about?"

Kaito thought for a minute. "Oh! Yes, that date."

"Well, are you gonna get ready? Or are you just gonna sit there, eating ice cream?"

"Actually," Kaito stared, "Before the date, I thought we could both eat ice cream. You look the best with ice cream in your hands." He winked at the last part, but she was in no mood for this.

"I already said no. I don't want to get my outfit messy, didn't you hear?"

"Awww, who cares about that. Eat some anyway! It's in the freezer."

Now he was really starting to upset her. "Who cares? I care, Kaito! I'm wearing this dress just for you and all you can say is 'who cares'!?"

He looked shocked. "I-I didn't mean it like that, Miku. I just want you to not worry so much about your clothes. Just go get some ice cream."

It was like they were going in circles. She felt tears sting her eyes, "No! I don't want ice cream! I want you to stop talking about ice cream! It's just ice cream, ice cream, ice cream with you! But wht about me?! Don't you care about me!?"

"Miku, calm down," He said, standing from the couch, still sounding stunned by her sudden out burst. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just… Just go look in the freezer."

Miku shook her head, furiously, "Fine, I'll look in freezer! But I'll also dump all your ice cream down the drain!"

She stomped off to the kitchen, turning her back on Kaito's worried face. So, he was worried about the ice cream, was he? Why didn't he marry it, if he loved it so much?

"You can't have me AND ice cream! You're going to have to choose which one is more important to you!"

Kaito had followed her into the kitchen and was looking awkwardly helpless.

She glared back at him once more, then flung open the freezer door. What she saw made her gasp.

Inside the freezer were THE shoes! The ones she couldn't afford until tomorrow. The ones she wanted so badly. They had a ribbon wrapped around them and a heart shaped tag that read 'Happy Valentine's day, Miku!'

She clasped her hand over her mouth as she realized what had just happened, what Kaito was trying to show her.

She pulled them out of the freezer and held them close. They were really cold and really perfect.

She turned to look at him through wet eyes.

"I didn't forget about the date, Miku. I just wanted to surprise you…" He said.

She nodded, because that's all she could do at the moment, and ran to hug him.

"(Sniff)…How did you know I wanted these shoes?" She asked.

"You were slobbering all over them whenever we went to the mall. How could I not notice? Also, they'll look stunning on you in that dress."

So he had noticed all along…

"I'm sorry…" She began to cry into his chest. Why did she have to be so bratty all the time? "I really ruined our perfect Valentine's Day…"

He hugged her back, "No you didn't. You have to stop trying to make everything perfect. It'll be a great Valentine's Day because I'm with you."

Then he glanced at his hand, which was still holding and ice cream cone. "Are you really jealous of ice cream?"

She blushed, "….No…."

A/N: Well, I realize that was kind of dumb, but…. I don't care! (Troll face) …..No, actually I do… Sorry for always writing stupid stuff, but I hope you enjoyed it somehow… And thanks for reading! Oh, and happy Valentine's Day! Bye, bye, bye, bye! XD (Sorry for any spelling errors or stupidity) 


End file.
